The Superstar and The Jock
by A Quick Finchel
Summary: In his sophomore year, Finn Hudson met Rachel Cochran. Now In his Junior year, he meets her again- As Rachel Berry. And when the school finds out who Rachel really is, She and Finn go away. But will it be far enough? FINCHEL!
1. Chapter 1

Complete AU. There's Finchel, coming up the block is Quick, around the corner you can see Wemma, Tartie is a cross the street, has left town forever, and Brittana is just floating themselves around. Some of the characters are OOC kinda, mostly Rachel. No Beth. oh, and Brittney and Finn are siblings. IDK Why.

OoOo

Finn Hudson sighed, completely annoyed by this. For some strange reason, the school thought it would be a great idea to have the Sophomores go on a camping trip. God, sometimes Principal Figgins could be a jack-ass in certain ways. So now, Finn had to go search for wood and food for dinner. Damn him for mentioning he was hungry. So as he bucked under branches and tripped over numerous things, someone caught Finn's eye. He turned quickly, looking at the figure, who was watching him confused. Finn made his way slowly to the figure. As he walked over, he saw it was some girl. He didn't recognize her, so he knew she didn't go to his school. Finn finally got past all of the branches, and for some reason, the girl seemed to jump back. tripping over a branch. Finn ran to her quickly.

"You okay?" Finn asked, extending a hand to her.

The girl smiled and took it "Yeah, my legs are just scratched up." She said, smiling and getting up

"Oh." Finn said "Oh, I'm Finn Hudson"

"Hi Finn. I'm Rachel..." Rachel glanced around "Berry"

Before Finn could say anything else, so woman called out "Rachel!"

The woman had looked like Rachel, a little older. She walked up and looked at Finn. More like gave him a death glare actually "Who the fuck are you?" The woman said, grabbing Rachel's arm

"Mom, language" Rachel said "And that's Finn"

Finn smiled nervously. The older lady seemed to already hate him "Uh-I should go before some looks for me" He said before tripping over the same branch Rachel did, hitting his head hard on the tree trunk "Damn nature" Finn said, putting his hand behind his back

"Language" Rachel said before seeing the blood on Finn's hand

"Oh man" The woman said "Come on" She helped him up "I have something to help with that back at the cabin. Rachel, come on"

The trio made their way to the cabin, and Finn wondered who they were to have such a huge cabin. It was even better inside. The woman put Finn on the couch as Rachel gave him some ice. FInn put it over his head as The woman came back with a first aid box.

"I'm just gonna put some gaws over it.." She said "I'm Rachel's mother Shelby, by the way"

"Hi Ms. Berry" Finn said, not sure if he should call her that or Shelby

"Ms. Berry?" Shelby asked

"Oh, is it Mrs. Berry?"

Shelby looked at him "My last name isn't Berry"

"Rachel's is"

Shelby looked at Rachel "I had to tell him something"

Shelby smirked "I think we can trust him right now Rach" She said and went back to wrapping up Finn's injury "Actually, were Shelby and Rachel Cochran"

"Rachel Cochran" Finn muttered to himself. That sounded familiar. He looked at Rachel-Really looked at her- and relized

That was same Rachel Cochran the girls in school were talking about

The one his sister Brittney had said dated and then-while trying to get Brittney off his cellphone he picked up this piece of gossip- broke up with Singer Jesse St. James

This was the newest singer out there, Rachel Cochran.

OoOo

More?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the song Rachel sings

Finn stood up when Shelby finished the gaws. More like he jumped up, actually. He knocked down the first aid kit and Shelby flinched. Rachel raised her eyebrows, looking at the boy. She played with her bangs, trying to keep from being upset. She knew what was coming next. She looked at the light blue carpeted floor. Shelby glanced at her daughter, then at Finn, who had picked up the fallen items from the floor. Rachel looked uo at Finn one more time, but her eyes fell on his T-shirt. It was green, and in red and blue-which was tacky color choices-letters it said William McKinley High Sophomore on it. Hmmm...

"I, uh, should get going before a search party is sent out for me." Finn said, giving a small smile before retreating. Rachel glanced at his back, where there were more words.

Lima, Ohio

OoOo

Shelby had watched her daughter that summer, upon how upset she was. Was it about the fact that her ex, the closet Jesse wants her back? Or was it that Finn boy, the one who ran the second he knew who she was? Or was it both. Either way, Rachel was upset. So Shelby spent her free time of thinking how to cheer her up. Her answer came when she had heard Rachel's newest song, Run Away Boy.

_Run, run, run away boy, _

_Run from who she really is _

_You can't run fast or far _

_Cause one day, she will catch you, you _

_Run away boy._

Shelby smiled. She knew what to do. Like her daughter, she had seen what Finn's shirt said. So, everyday, Shelby would play with Rachel's hair, which sometimes conceived of her making it a little wavier or pulling back her bangs. She would bring clothes Rachel would never wear, since it made her look like a private school student, or some teenage toddler. Shelby would ask Rachel to be a self centered, narcissistic, know-it-all diva, which she struggled with at first. Then, Rachel was taught to sing with a bit more high notes, which was easy for Rachel, since she could it that not for a short time. But Shelby wanted her to hold it for a while longer. So, when Rachel had enough with the strange secrets requests, she confronted her mother.

"Mom" Rachel said when Shelby was eating breakfast

"Yes Rach?"

"Why do you keep trying to change me?"

"Because" Shelby said, standing "I'm sending you to high school"

"What?" Rachel exclaimed "Where? Which one?"

"You'll see" Shelby answered walking off "But there, you are Rachel Berry"

OoOo

More?


End file.
